Two Eskimoes sitting in a kayak
by leneypoo
Summary: For the second time in less than twenty four hours, Molly was reminded that Jordan was a boy. [Oneshot][JordanxMolly]


**Disclaimer**: Oban Star-Racers and its characters are not mine, don't sue me!

**A/N**: To better capture the voices of the characters in OSR for Molly, Star Ambassador?! I decided to rewatch the series from episode 16 (featuring loads of Molly x Jordan UST, that is _Unresolved Sexual Tension_) I came across Episode 17 and I guess I was inspired to hold a magnifying glass to the Eskimo moment, a scene I found hilariously awkward. It's Jordan x Molly but, as in the show, nothing happens. Awkward situations for the win!

If you're wondering where I got the title, it's from a very corny joke that goes like this:_Two Eskimos sitting in a kayak were chilly, so they lit a fire in the craft. Not surprisingly, it sank, proving once again that you can't have your kayak and heat it too._

I know, I know, it's pretty bad, but it's sort of fitting, isn't it?

* * *

Two Eskimos (sitting in a kayak)

"Great! A snowstorm! As if being last in the ranking wasn't enough," Molly said, closing the blankets and shutting the snow out of the makeshift room.

Molly turned around and saw Jordan in a battle of wills between the heater and himself (Jordan was losing). Gripping the blanket as close as she could to her body, she made her way around the unresponsive heater and onto the cot that was placed not too far away. "Hurry Jordan," she cried. "I can't feel my fingers!"

The cold air seemed to cut through the blanket and her skin easily, it was all she could do to keep from shivering by sinking deeper into the blanket. The temperature didn't seem to get any warmer and Molly wondered, horrified, if somehow the heater was broken. '_Now that I think about it, how come we never packed for different weather?_' Molly thought, frowning.

In her case, her hasty embark on the Earth Team's ride to the Great Race left her with only the clothes on her back. As for everyone else, there was no excuse. Jordan, who had plenty of time to prepare, didn't even have a proper set of pajamas! After all, it wasn't as if the Avatar had promised perfect weather for the duration for the race. Molly wasn't even sure whether the Avatar could do anything about the weather, despite how powerful he appeared to be.

Molly found that thinking about such things took her mind off the cold and she lost herself to her idle musings, ignoring Jordan's grunts and mumblings.

"Argh! Why are these things such a pain to light?" Jordan said, twisting and turning knobs.

Twisting and turning didn't seem to work, so he graduated to pushing . Not too soon after, Jordan resorted to the tried and true method of hitting the object in question until it worked (or broke, a small pessimistic part of Molly voiced). "You would think by the end of the 21st century…"

With a small explosion of light and a soft hum, the heater came to life. "Ah! Yes!" Jordan exclaimed, moving back to the cot.

Molly snapped out of her thoughts and leaned forward, raising her hands towards the heater. She could feel the beginnings of warm air, but it wasn't enough to fight the freezing sensation away. How long would the heater take to work? "Oh man," Molly groaned. "I can't believe it's so cold! It's freezing in here."

"Uh, here." Jordan hazarded. "Climb in."

"Huh?" Molly said, turning towards Jordan.

Jordan was beckoning to his outstretched arm. Molly stared at him blankly, not quite sure at what Jordan was getting at.

"Maybe we should sit, uh, closer to one another." Jordan continued.

'_Is he serious?!_' Molly screeched to herself.

She drew up her covers closer to her and leaned away from Jordan's invitation. "Uhh..."

Jordan leaned slightly closer to Molly, the expression on his face earnest. "Uh, like they say...uh, one Eskimo under a blanket freezes, two Eskimos under a blanket, live."

For the second time in less than twenty four hours, Molly was reminded that Jordan was a _boy_. A boy not much older than herself. A boy, not much older than herself that had been in close proximity to her ever since they came to Oban. As it was, they were one step removed from sleeping in the same bed!

That could only mean one thing.

"Well," Molly said leaning towards the heater. "This Eskimo dies."

'_Eskimos?_' Molly thought incredulously. '_Could he have used a worse line?_'

Molly crossed her arms under her blanket. '_I can't believe he's even thinking about that at a time like this!_'

Molly tried to forget about what just happened, but as she tried in vain to warm up, her thoughts went back to the boy sitting next to her. Molly had never really thought about it before, but she was the only girl on the Earth Team. It never really bothered her, Don Wei was, well, Don Wei. Stan and Koji were like big brothers to her and more often than not, they spent their nights working and out of reach.

Jordan was...

Jordan was her _partner_.

So, she guessed, spending time together was a given. They shared the same sleeping schedules, unlike Stan and Koji who pulled overnighters often. And Molly couldn't possibly expect Jordan to sleep with Don Wei, could she? So, thinking about it, it wasn't too strange for Jordan to sleep nearby.

'_But if Jordan thinks that's a free ticket for cuddling the minute it gets colder than cool, then he has another thing coming to him,_' Molly snorted.

With a snore, Molly realized that Jordan had fallen asleep, his blanket wrapped tightly around him. He shivered slightly and Molly's tight expression softened the tiniest fraction. His vulnerable state was making Molly have second thoughts. Could it be that Jordan's suggestion was innocent? They were partners after all, and trust was important in a partnership.

Maybe she was reading too much into things. Her eyes felt heavy and the heater was finally in its stride, the cold seemed to be waning away. Wrapped up in a blanket, Molly was pretty cozy and, before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

Molly opened her eyes slightly, feeling unusually warm and snug. '_Where am I?_' Molly thought, slightly dazed.

Her cheek was resting on something warm. '_I don't remember having a pillow,_' Molly wondered, looking up...

To see Jordan snoring away right next to her.

"Ahh!" Molly leaped back.

Jordan fell over, so he was lying on his side, his head right next to Molly. "Uuughh..." Molly groaned in disbelief.

'_How awkward!_' Molly thought, rubbing her cheek.

She looked down at Jordan who seemed, thankfully, blissfully unaware that he had been used as her makeshift pillow.

Well, if Molly had anything to do about it, it would forever stay that way.

That decided, she got up from the cot and made her way back into her room. The sooner she could get last night's events behind her, the better.

* * *

_ Finished 01/03/2007, Edited 09/01/2007. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
